Acceptance:Students/Elena Villegas
1) What is your character's personality like? What do they like or dislike? What made them that way? At least 3-4 sentences. Elena is an overall outgoing girl, nothing puts a damp to her mood. She's quite the risk taker, actually, never really stepping down from a dare. She has the tendency to follow her instincts, hence why she can be seen as a little reckless. With risks come memories and, at the end of the day, that's what's important. She knows she'll have something to smile at when she's old. Though Elena can be an outgoing person, she has her fierce and sarcastic side. Her mouth sometimes runs quicker than her mind does, and it gets her in trouble with her peers and professors. To be honest, Elena wants to mean something. She wants to leave her mark. She wants to do something worth mentioning in the future. Like maybe lead a rebellion, become a famed leader within the werewolves themselves, or just... someone. Anyone. Loyal to a fault, Elena will stick around for the good times and the bad with the people she cares for. She'll do anything for you, really, if you're close to her. If you're sad, she is more than willing to be the shoulder you need to cry on. Hell, she'll even get you ice cream and make those stupid cheesy jokes if it means it'll spark a laugh or smile. However, just because she's more than willing to let you vent about your feelings, doesn't mean she'll vent about hers. She's okay. That's all she needs to tell herself. 2) What is your character's history? How did they find out about their supernatural genes? At least 5-7 sentences. Elena's parents were part of a pack and, as part of the pack, Elena was raised with knowledge of the supernatural. She knew about the prestigious academy in Austria. To be fair, who didn't? You know, aside from mortals. Lydia Soto and Fernando Villegas conceived Elena's older brother Tony - short for Antonio - during their final year at high school. It was an awkward thing, a fumble in the janitor's closet. This hadn't been in their plans, not really, but they decided to get married fresh out of High School. Fernando was off to uni while Lydia went back home - to Puerto Rico - to the pack. They did well to take care of her until February of the following year, when Antonio was born. Elena, however, wasn't conceived until four years later, after Fernando finished his studies. She was sort of the celebration sex baby, as she was conceived around May of the year, when he graduated. Her birthday coincided with Antonio's, as a matter of fact. It was something that really irked the two of them as they grew up. As being a werewolf is not something you inherit, Elena wasn't born a werewolf. Still, she felt like one, as most her days were spent at the beach with the pack, given it wasn't a full moon. Her and Tony were forbidden from approaching the beach during the full moons, for obvious reasons. Doing so would lead to severe punishment from their parents. They knew as much, though not exactly what the punishment was, as they weren't interested in breaking rules at the time. At the time. As time went on and they got older, they were normal being - humans, so to say. They wouldn't be able to attend the school their parents attended. They weren't a fan of it. Well, Tony wasn't, but whatever he did or did not want, the same went for Elena. Then came a time - Tony was ten and Elena about six - when Tony knew he had to do something about his situation. So he dared Elena to enter the beach on the night of the full moon. He knew if she went in, he'd be able to use the excuse of having to rescue her. Tony was admittedly a little crazy to do this, but he was desperate. He'd heard many stories of Olympus Academy and its beauty, that he wanted to attend. Things did not go as planned. Even at such a young age, Elena didn't back down from dares. She couldn't and wouldn't. So she passed the barrier between the beach and the pack's house, like the dare asked from her. She crossed the entire beach, north to south, left to right, and nothing happened. Tony - who was watching from afar - was disappointed. Elena was smug. She completed yet another dare and got it over and done with, unscathed. Yes, well, she probably jinxed herself, because just feet away from squeezing out the whole in the barrier separating the two locations, awaited a large, red velvet-furred wolf. Never in her life had Elena been so scared. Her parents had always been there, protecting her and making her feel safe. Even if they weren't, she always had Tony - a presence she found comforting - and the rest of the pack, which was composed of her "aunts" and "uncles". Despite having a concoction for them to retain their human mind, that night had just so happened to be the one where Fernando forgot to take it. All of it was just a happy coincidence, wasn't it? It was a crime for a werewolf to forget to take the concoction, especially if someone wound up hurt. It was worse if the person was a mortal. The pack's members tended to get away with just warnings, but Fernando had always had that problem about forgetting - or refusing - to take the concoction. Now that he'd left his daughter on the brink of death, the Alpha - a nice old man named Juan - was forced to take action. Fernando was pretty much kicked off the beach and prohibited from entering ever again. He was lucky they didn't follow tradition, by allowing the injured person to take out their pain on the one who inflicted such wounds until they were satisfied. In cases of it being minors, the minor's family could do it, too, and honestly, Lydia was enraged at what had transpired. She wasn't the only one. They were faced with divorce, Don Juan kicked Fernando off the pack, Elena wanted nothing to do with him as soon as she regained her consciousness, and Tony was just mad. Literally. Insane. Coo-coo. So he didn't truly care, he just got pissed at the fact that things hadn't gone according to plan, with him being turned into a werewolf, too. Ah, yes. Did you not know? Elena - due to the bites her father left on her - faced a whole new problem. Being a werewolf. Though unburdened of her brother, who left to live with their father in mainland, her life was still a hard one. She was forced to join the pack, become one of them, as a six year old. She was forced to go through pain every full moon, her bones breaking and shifting so she'd become a monster. Her life had become twice as hard in just the blink of an eye. To be honest with you, that's why she became even more reckless. If she was bound to become a monster at least once a month, then she had the right to have fun, right? If she couldn't be who she truly was in specific nights - which was sometimes a pain in the ass, since the soreness remained even a week after transformations - then surely she had the right to make the most out of who she really was while she could. Her years went by just like that, her recklessness increasing by the year, until she received her acceptance to Olympus Academy. Or, well, its own middle school. It has been three - four? - years now (she honestly can never remember) and she's starting her freshman year at high school. 3) What is your character's appearance like? Who are they modeled by? Her FC is Melina Martin. 4) What species is your character? Werewolf 5) What year is your character in? Remember, it does not have to be seventh grade. Olympus Academy runs from seventh grade to 12th in University. Freshman at the High School 6) Anything else you would like to add? She's part of a pack - not sure if it's relevant or not, but... Comments Category:JayeMalik' Category:Student Accepted